


crescent (you make me whole)

by neviridian



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Background Relationships, Coming of Age, Light Angst, M/M, Spirits, basically felix is the spirit of the moon, maybe?? idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:02:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27050875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neviridian/pseuds/neviridian
Summary: The moon looked down to him and cried. Even his tears were beautiful, like they were made out of clear gemstones. Chan was mesmerized.“I'm sorry that I couldn't protect you.”“It's okay.”
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix
Comments: 5
Kudos: 31





	crescent (you make me whole)

**Author's Note:**

> this story is dedicated to our dear MarblingLix, a chanlix fanfic writer from wattpad.  
> i was working on my other fics but after hearing her news i decided to write something for her. i doubt that she'll ever see this, but it's the thought that counts...right? if you know her, please send her all the love you have <3
> 
> i listened to [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QKrWhevub1w) playlist while writing. Also, english isn't my first language. please enjoy!

The moon was watching over Chan ever since he could remember.

The first time he felt the moon's presence was when he moved into a small town. Chan was still a child back then and couldn't really recall what exactly happened. He just remembered that he felt frightened by the unfamiliar environment and landscape.

The small town was surrounded by a dense forest that was often fogged during the night. Chan always found it scary, but the morning dew the day after was always beautiful.

He remembered how the people always seemed to look at him strangely. Now he wondered if he only imagined all of that.

It took only one week for him to run away for the first time. His mother had scolded him for not trying to make new friends at his school since he still wanted to move back to his old hometown. Naturally, he got lost.

It was terrible for him. He didn't know where he was and somehow found himself in the woods. Chan ran around, trying to find his way home, but the only thing he found was his way deeper into the woods. It was already late in the afternoon and the sun was slowly setting.

There was a small river that flowed through the grove that was overgrown with tiny plants. There were also small fish passing through and Chan followed them until he found himself standing in front of a tiny lake. If he had looked a little closer he could've seen how two tiny frogs were hopping on the other side.

He sat down on wet pebbles and looked up to the sky. The fog started to emerge from within the woods, but the sky that already held a few stars was clear over the opening of the tree branches that towered over the lake.

The air surrounded him with a growing coldness. Chan didn't care. He just wanted to go home and apologize to his mother. That didn't change the fact that he was lost beyond help.

Chan saw it for the first time while he was crying his eyes out.

At first it was only a reflection in the placid water, a bright light that dazzled Chan. Once he looked up he saw the full moon that was shining brighter than he had ever seen before. The longer he stared, the more he could recognize a fuzzy silhouette of a white-haired person.

However, the shape vanished just as fast as it appeared and before he knew it there was a small path between the thick trunks that illuminated itself in light. Not knowing what else to do he brushed his tears away and followed the path, finally finding his way out of the woods.

When he got home his mother screamed at him and it reminded him of the reason why he ran away in the first place, but this time he knew that she was only worried about him. He felt bad and apologized.

Chan fell asleep in his own bed, still thinking about that white-haired person who helped him.

//

He didn't see him the rest of the year, or the years that followed. 

Chan knew that what he saw was real, but when at some point he told his mother what happened to him that night she just laughed and explained to him that it must've been his subconsciousness telling him the same way he took when he went inside the forest.

He didn't believe her but when he didn't see that person again he also doubted himself. It always felt like the moon was somehow protecting him since then and that was his only proof that he didn't imagine it.

It was in middle school when he felt the presence again.

His girlfriend of two months had just broken up with him and he was hiding from his friend's teasing behind the school. He didn't even love her, but when she confessed to him he thought that it might work. It obviously didn't.

She was angry with him for treating her like he treated his friends, though back then he didn't really get what she meant by that. He wasn't sad but that didn't change the fact that it was his first relationship and he was the one to get dumped at that.

He really couldn't care less about it now, though. Chan went home that day avoiding his friends and going straight to his room once he got home.

When the night fell, instead of studying he found himself looking out of his oriel window stargazing. It was only a few days after the new moon and there was only a thin crescent to be seen. 

That night he did not see the spirit again. But the presence he felt was stronger than ever before, and he knew now that he was safe and that was all that mattered to him.

//

High school felt as ordinary for him like the rest of his school life.

He went to a different school than his friends and he soon lost touch to them. He made new friends, like this nice boy called Minho. He and his other friend Jisung always greeted him and they all got closer soon.

Finding new friends also meant falling in love for the first time for him. The fact that it was a boy refrained him from confessing his feelings. Nobody knew that he wasn't straight except for Minho and Jisung who he told after both of them confessed to him that they were a couple. He was happy for them and they supported him in return. 

It was the first time he had such strong feelings for someone. Nevertheless he didn't want things to be awkward between them so he never told anyone.

The day he graduated he did not go home. Instead he found himself in the woods where he saw that person for the first time. He waited for the night to fall and stared at the moon. Chan told it all kind of stories from his time in school, his friends and the boy he fell in love with.

Even though he desperately wanted to see the spirit again, it did not show up. At least he thought so.

Just when he was ready to go home the light of the moon and stars bundled itself in a shape of a young boy. He had soft, white hair that sparkled a bit and his eyes had tiny galaxies reflecting inside of them. His freckles looked exactly like the stars behind him and his tiny smile gave him faint dimples. He looked ethereal.

He smiled down at Chan and whispered with a deep voice:

“Tell me more.”

That night made him completely forget about the boy he thought he was in love with, and every night that followed, too.

//

The first time Chan got into a fight was in college.

He now lived in a bigger city with skyscrapers that soared so high that the clouds hid their roofs. It was scary and he didn't want to be there. He felt like the little kid he once was.

He didn't study what his parents wanted him to, so he had to earn his own money since they didn't support him because of his choice. He got a part-time job downtown that sucked the life out of him. At least he could live together with Minho and Jisung and sometimes, only sometimes, he had the luck to not come home to them fucking around.

He didn't even have the luck to get to his apartment that night. He was running through the streets trying to catch the last bus when he heard a scream coming from a slim alleyway where he saw some strange men harassing two clearly younger girls.

He never fought with someone before so he knew that he would get his ass handed to him, but he didn't want to imagine what would happen to the girls if he just rushed by like everyone else.

Of course everything went like he expected it to.

'At least the girls got away,' he thought.

Chan felt like a loser, covered in blood and bruises. He looked up to the moon and felt pitiful. This really wasn't how he imagined his night to go.

The moon looked down to him and cried. Even his tears were beautiful, like they were made out of clear gemstones. They dripped on the hard concrete under them, vanishing into thin air. Chan was mesmerized.

_“I'm sorry that I couldn't protect you.”_

_“It's okay.”_

Chan must've fallen asleep at some point because the next time he opened his eyes he was curled up in his bed, left with a growing feeling of loneliness inside of him.

//

The last time he saw the spirit it came to say goodbye.

This time, it didn't take long for them to meet again. It was the day after finals and Chan was knocked out cold between his TV, the now cooled down mug of coffee and his couch. The other two were visiting Minho's relatives, although Jisung was sure that Minho secretly only wanted to see his cats.

The spirit appeared in the living room and sat down on the other side of the sofa, facing the other boy. Chan only woke up around three hours later but the spirit didn't move an inch, he was blinded by the sharp light that flooded the room.

Chan thought that he was hallucinating when he saw the other boy. 

“Why are you here?” He asked carefully. There was no specific answer that he expected, he was just curious. The spirit had never come to Chan on his own before if the latter didn't call out to him in some way.

“I just wanted to see you. I came to say goodbye.”

“Why?”

“I won't be able to see you anymore.”

Chan didn't like this, but he had the feeling that he won't get to hear the reason from the boy, so he stayed silent. He wanted to enjoy the last moment before the boy that looked like the embodiment of the moon would be gone forever.

“Come to think of it, I never asked your name.”

He hesitated for a second. It seemed like he had to think of what to say, and Chan wondered if spirits even have a name. His question was answered in the next moment.

“Call me Felix.”

The air around him was as cold as the time he first met Felix in the forest.

//

After graduation he didn't move back to the small town, no matter how badly he wanted to. He didn't miss his parents, but he missed the whole atmosphere of the foggy forest and the cozy town. Work forced him to stay in the city but having friends made it easier for him.

He liked making music with Changbin, a friend from college, and Jisung. Minho often forced him to come to his dance classes, where he met Hyunjin and his two brothers Jeongin and Seungmin who he took a quick liking to.

He knew that he wasn't alone. His friends were with him and always encouraged him.

But something was missing. Or rather, someone.

He knew exactly who was missing, the spirit who called himself Felix. Chan didn't see him since that day he bid farewell. Chan wasn't worried, though. The feeling that the moon was protecting him was still there.

He still missed him.

//

“Hey, did you know that someone new moved in below us?” Minho told him as soon as he came home.

“Really?”

“Yeah, I just saw him moving some boxes into his flat.”

“I'll go pay him a visit then.” Chan just heard an 'Okay' from behind him before he was already out of the door. Going down the stairs and already standing in front of the door, he knocked.

However, when a slightly smaller male opened the door he couldn't believe his eyes. The boy he was looking at might have had black hair instead of white hair, and his freckles didn't glow, but it was definitively the person he missed most.

“...um, hi.” Chan had no idea what to say. “You're new...aren't you?”

The smile that the boy gave him made Chan's heart flutter.

“Yeah, I'm Felix. But you already knew that, right?”

And Chan never felt so whole before.

**Author's Note:**

> please leave a kudo or comment if you liked it :)  
> Dm me, let's be friends~  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/nevovaturient?s=09)  
> [tumblr](https://nevio.tumblr.com)


End file.
